A Thorn For His Flower
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Victoire smiled. “Because he doesn’t know,” She said, glancing back at her mother. “I’m going to tell him tomorrow, when we send Albus and Rose to Hogwarts. Mum and I have it all arranged, don’t we Mum?” COMPLETE.


**A Thorn for his Flower.**

**StoryGirl.**

**

* * *

**"Dad, I'm in love."

The statement came from her lips so quickly, that if he blinked he would have missed it. Shooing Louis away with a hand, he turned in his chair to face his eldest daughter, standing under the archway, Fleur beside her, her tiny hands wringing the tea towel she held in her hand urgently.

"And?" he asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose, brushing past the faint scar line on his cheek. Shaking it away, he looked at his daughter, before passing his eyes along to his wife.

"You knew about this?" he asked her, shooing Louis away once more. His son whined, tears appearing in his eyes, before Bill reached down and placed him on his lap, peering over his soft downy head at his wife and daughter.

"Yes, I did," Fleur began, the tea towel dropping to the floor. It landed there softly, and Louis jumped out of his lap and raced towards it. Bill let him go, before raising his eyebrows at his wife.

"And?" he asked. "Who is he?"

Victoire clasped her hands together, biting her lip nervously. She shook her head, blonde hair flying as if she did not want to tell him. In that spilt second he realized who it was. _Teddy. _By Merlin, he was going to kill that boy! Coming into his house, playing with his son, and making his daughter fall in love with him? That meant death.

He growled. "It's Teddy Lupin, isn't it?"

Victoire's eyes widened. "How'd you know?" she gasped. Fleur, beside her, clutched her arm, soothing her daughter with calm words.

"He's dead." Bill, suddenly decisive, stood up and walked past his wife, grabbing his coat on the way. Wand in hand, he walked towards the door, but was stopped by Victoire running towards him and pushing him back.

"Dad, don't!'

Growling, he sat back down, crossing his arms. "Why not?" he asked, glaring at his daughter as she stood in front of him.

Victoire smiled. "Because he doesn't know," she said, glancing back at her mother. "I'm going to tell him tomorrow, when we send Albus and Rose to Hogwarts. Mum and I have it all arranged, don't we Mum?"

Bill glanced at Fleur. She nodded, smiling.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. Uncrossing his arms, he watched as his daughter skipped towards him, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much!" she chirped. Running out of the room with glee, Bill watched his daughter swing Louis around before clasping him to her into a hug. He glared at Fleur. She smiled back, walking into the kitchen to take the biscuits out of the oven.

And then he regretted what he had said.

* * *

The next day, as they prepared to send Rose and Albus off to Hogwarts, Bill watched, ever the protective father, as James ran back to Harry and Ginny and pronounced that he had seen Victoire snogging Teddy.

Growling, Bill crossing his arms as Fleur laced her arms around his waist. He placed a kiss onto her soft hair. "I still don't like it," he muttered.

Fleur laughed; as the pair watched Victoire and Dominique go off to Hogwarts. Victoire gave Teddy a quick peck on his lips before she stepped onto the train, pushing Rose and Albus down the corridor.

"I know, but you can't deny it Bill," she whispered to him. After given him a quick kiss, she pulled away. "Your flower's in love."

Oh, Merlin.

* * *

**Written in response to LupinTonksLove's challenge. ****The challenge was to write a one-three shot and use one of the following prompts. As you can see I used number two- "Dad, I'm in love."**

**Reviews are appreciated****! **

**Plus: I wrote Fleur without the a****ccent in this, because I knew I would totally blotch it up, and end up making a fool out of myself and ruining the way J.K wrote it. So, please excuse the missing accent. If I could write it properly, I would. :) **

**Time for a Friends Quote:**

**Ross:** Chandler entered a Vanilla Ice look-alike contest and *won*!  
**Chandler**: Ross came fourth and cried!

**Edit: Thanks to lyin' for spotting some silly mistakes.**


End file.
